The utilization of the energy produced by the ebb and flow of sea waves has been the subject of numerous and varied proposals. Apparatus has been proposed, comprising machines which float or are fixed to the sea floor and which convert the wave energy into storable form such as compressed air using piston compressors (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,595 and 5,052,902).
Other devices, use floating bouys or bladders which oscillate vertically, in step with forces produced by the waves. The hydraulic pump discharges into an accumulator which then delivers fluid to an electric generating station. Attempts to convert the wave force, generated by the rise and fall of the flotation bladders, to electric energy have been made using the rotation force of gears connected by ropes to the flotation bladders (U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,867).
The disadvantage of apparatus that relies on floating members is that the amount of sea wave energy absorbed by the member is dependent on the location of the member in relation to the cycle of the sea wave and thus is not a consistent or efficient method of utilizing the full power of the sea wave. Furthermore, accurately siting the floating members is itself problematic and apparatus that is tethered to the sea bed can become free, thus negating the value of these floating members.
Various solutions have been suggested including the use of wave transducers connected to computers in order to accurately control the movement of the floating members (U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,294). To automatically compensate for variations in flow rate, height as well as the variation in velocity of waves and sea level, a system has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,630), using paddle and hydraulic cylinder units operating hydraulic pump which discharges to an accumulator which delivers fluid to an electric generator station.
These solutions have the disadvantage of requiring sophisticated electronic equipment which is subject to breakdown, inefficient and costly to install and maintain. Apparatus which is situated away from the shore requires expensive equipment in order to convert the wave energy and transfer it to the shore and thence in the form of electricity to the consumer.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have an efficient and inexpensive method of converting the energy produced by sea waves into consumable electricity.